


Cardi's Choice

by bubbledreams



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Pop Music RPF
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, AU, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Hot, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Throuple, bedroom democratic socialism, democratic primaries, polyamorous Bernie Sanders, redacted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: Cardi B makes a life altering choice and begins a new life for herself and her daughter.
Relationships: Cardi B/Bernie Sanders, Cardi B/Jane O'Meara Sanders, Cardi B/Jane O'Meara Sanders/Bernie Sanders, Cardi B/Offset (Musician), Jane O'Meara Sanders/Bernie Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Cardi's Choice

Cardi looks staggered, tears in her eyes and culture in her hands. "I can't anymore. I can't love two men that way. I love you and our baby, but I prefer Bernie's father." Watch your daughter, cultures, the human highlight of her hit songs and throw 1 human tear.  
"I brought him in. You can see him when Dad wins the nomination and have him over the weekend when Dad wins the presidential election. Offset cried in silence after Cardi talked to him about peace.  
Cardi took the cultures to his Lamborghini truck, where he waited for their driver to take them to my father's house.  
"We will soon be with dad, culture." Cardos Coos for young children. He grinned and threw the bird in the direction his father was going.  
When they arrived at Sanders' modest home, one of Bernie's employees asked Kulture to look at her, while Cardi got what she wanted.  
Sanders Cottage is very simple, a view rarely seen in elementary school but fun. "I'm finished." Cardi talked in the living room and walked slowly around the room looking for the other Cule members as soon as the staff left.  
"Forever, boy?" Bernie asked in a very wise voice.  
"Forever, Dad," Cardi said, throwing himself in his arms to destroy the factory.  
"Honey, we have a lot of work to do, but I think it's time to celebrate." Bernie said aloud to her father's love and seriousness.  
Jane walks out of the corridor with only a cotton dress (which is a rude condition). "I'll see the party," Jane insisted, hugging Cardi's hips and giving him a sweet kiss on his neck. "Whatever you want," Cardi whispered in his ear.  
"I really like it." Cardi snores Jane. So look into the eyes of the future president. "And so."  
Bernie is approaching her loving wife and loyal, public and private followers. Place your hands on the carved cardboard box on the back and say aloud, "Have fun!"  
A spacious bedroom with a king-size bed in California (purchases from Jane and Cardi insist they need a senator) is the playground for tonight's sexual adventure. Cardi stretched the future president along the bed, rubbing his long acrylic nails over the old man's pale skin and creating embossed red stripes on the side.  
Bernie turned Cardi on his back and whispered loudly, "I can turn you upside down so I can turn this country around," and Cardi cloned.  
Jane smiled and pardoned Cardi. "We Can Take You Like We Can Take the White House" and the debut-filled love night is filled (deleted), Jane uses (deleted), Bernie and Jane weave Cardi in (deleted), and Bernie asks to end the intense session for 3 hours and 55 minutes not to exercise too much yourself and the amazing cocoa.


End file.
